


Be My Maid!

by alienchrist



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Job, Crossdressing, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-29
Updated: 2009-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienchrist/pseuds/alienchrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryan buys Machi a goth-loli maid outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Maid!

As Daryan has long suspected, ruffles and lace suit Machi well. He's a vision when he emerges from the bathroom, the most fetching, delicate blush creeping across his cheeks. There's so much to take in Daryan thinks his eyes might pop out of his head. Those slender, perfect legs peeking out from under the ruffled black maid skirt and petticoats, clad in white stockings. His tiny, dainty feet making baby steps across the floor. The way the bow accentuates his delicate little butt, the high collar. A wonderful little lacy headband is perched on his perfect gold tresses. Daryan is in Gothic Lolita Heaven, and instead of a squeaky Japanese girl, a small Borginian boy is delivering him there.

"D-don't stare," Machi stammers, biting a perfectly glossy lower lip. Daryan knows it tastes like strawberries. "This is so embarrassing."

Daryan hauls ass off the couch now, takes one perfect, tiny hand in his and spins the boy around. "You look perfect, like a beautiful little doll," he assures Machi. "Better than any girl."

Machi giggles behind his hand then. "You strange man, Mr. Crescend."

"Now now," says Daryan, "Aren't you being ungrateful?"

"Please forgive me. I not mean it like that, only…"

"I'm offended," Daryan snorts. "You'd better make it up to me."

And what a perfect little doll Machi makes, surely, when he gets down onto his knees. The skirt fluffs out around him and Daryan's suddenly thinking of Alice in Wonderland and oh god he's already half-stacked just from the blush in Machi's cheeks and his big blue eyes. There's always hesitance right before he gives a blowjob, as he licks kittenish over his rapidly stiffening crotch. Daryan unzips, lays it all out over those lipgloss-kissed lips.

"Mr. Crescend, I, what if it get on the dress?" Machi stammers.

"Then you'd better not spill any, babe," Daryan purrs.

And Machi starts to suck, a perfect little angel in a perfect little dress. He does his very best not to choke Machi on his dick and considers it a valiant effort.

The little nymph is genuinely concerned about spoiling his gift, and so, when Daryan releases (quickly, too fucking quickly when that beautiful kid was working his magic), he swallows it with the most adorable little gulping sound. Long lashes fluttering, eyes wide and blue as the Harajuku sky in summer.

"I goddamn love you," Daryan says huskily. "C'mere."

 

That's the fantasy Daryan entertains as he ascends the stairs and throws open the door to the apartment. Machi's on the couch watching TV, still in his pajamas though it's way past noon. "Jesus, don't you ever go to school or anything?" he mutters, then he remembers, "I got you a present."

"Is it beer? I hope it's beer," says Machi, reaching for the garment box. Daryan's heart is in his throat while Machi undoes the bow, tosses tissue aside to reveal the dress he spent hours picking out.

Machi's not up to date with a lot of popular culture. It's understandable, coming from outer space or wherever Borginia apparently was. That's probably why he's looking at Daryan like he doesn't know what the fuck. "It's a gothic lolita outfit," he supplies helpfully. "A maid outfit. I thought maybe you could, heh, clean up around here a bit."

Machi keeps staring blankly. "This is joke, right? This is prank."

"No, honey. I think you'd be so cute. You know, a submissive little maid in ruffles, like a doll…" The words die in the air. Under Machi's no-nonsense gaze, they suddenly sound so stupid.

Machi gives a long-suffering sigh.

"Oh, alright, I do it this time, just this once. But you do realize what this mean."

"Yeah," Daryan sighs. "I'll wear the dog collar next time. Whatever makes you happy."

"You are such my bitch," Machi smirks. He stands up, tippy-toes to give Daryan a kiss. "I guess I go put this monstrosity on now."

"I goddamn hate you," Daryan grumbles, watching Machi retreat to the bathroom with the box.

At least his ass looks fantastic.


End file.
